Combat
Combat is a an occasional occurrence in the Island Of Freaks where usually two sides duke it out with the intent of defeating each other, usually with non-lethal intent, but in very serious situations, with lethal intent. Different people have different effectiveness, and are considered to belong in a Combat tier. Combat Types There are different types of combat, and each Human and Freak is trained in different types of combat. Below is a list of types of combat. Magic Magic is the ability to cause an alteration in the normal behaviour of the Universe. An example of this is levitation, which is "refusing" to obey gravity and remaining afloat. Although there are many non-combat uses of magic, combat is one potential use of magic. There are also several sub-types of magic further described here. Unarmed Unarmed combat is a type of combat that involves no weapon or magic - simply using their body to attack. Melee Melee combat is a type of combat that involves using objects to damage opponents. Physical Ranged Ranged combat encompasses any form of combat that uses ranged attacks, whose projectiles are not created nor launched by magic. This is not to be confused with magical combat that uses ranged spells. A few examples of this are bows, pistols, grenades and rifles. Combat tactics A combat tactic is a means that is used to end combat and emerge victorious. This can be non-lethal or lethal. Non-lethal tactics can also involve peaceful resolutions. Below is a list of combat tactics: Physical Incapacitation This nonlethal tactic involves doing whatever it takes to completely knock someone out. This can involve concussion, crippling or many different tactics. Vital blow This lethal tactic involves targeting something that is vital for the opponent to stay alive. Physical Exhaustion A pacifist tactic for ending combat by exhausting the physical capabilities of the opponent. Mental Exhaustion A pacifist tactic for ending combat that involves exhausting the intelligence of another opponent using creative means. Gaslighting A cruel, nonlethal tactic that involves destroying the sanity of the opponent. This involves things like making them feel like they are going insane, making them think they have won but then coming back, shape shifting into someone they love, causing audio sensory hallucinations by magic, or making them believe that their opponent or other people are not real. Soul break Another cruel, nonlethal combat tactic that involves hurting someone's feelings until they are traumatized and unable to fight. This involves a lot of avoiding attacks and defending against attacks. This can involve repeated public humiliation during the fight, or saying hurtful things about subjects most sensitive to the opponent. However, there is a finesse to this, in that simply throwing offenses will not work - but doing something like reminding them they have no job can seriously hurt someone who is ashamed of not having a job. Fear & Demoralization A nonlethal tactic for ending combat by causing enough fear or demoralization in the opponent that they will no longer wish to fight. This is manipulative, and often relies on being seen as untouchable, impossible to defeat, or convincing the opponent of severe consequences if they win. This can also involve causing audiovisual hallucinations to turn their experience into a living nightmare. Peaceful resolution A nonlethal tactic that involves convincing opponents to stop fighting. This involves trying to think what the other opponent is feeling, and trying to do something that will cause them to no longer want to fight. This often involves avoiding or defending against attacks, but can also involve retaliation, until the opponent is convinced that there is no reason to continue fighting. Kidnapping A nonlethal combat tactic that involves ending combat by restraining the opponent by some means or another. This does not necessarily involves ropes - it can also mean dragging them into a personal dimension that they cannot willingly escape, or trapping them in a magical bubble. Category:Terminology